


Meetings

by ceasarette



Series: The STL Chronicles [4]
Category: Glee RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-22
Updated: 2015-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-27 13:39:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5050609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceasarette/pseuds/ceasarette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They don't understand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meetings

You've talked about this. With her and with them. Its not in your character to reach out to her, especially on that significant line. Its okay the first few times, but you shouldn't make a habit of it. Its cute, but distracting.

She heeds to their orders, concerned about what might happen if she didn't and you continue on. But you don't let her. And it makes your heart swell when she gives in and take your hand at the last second. It makes you grin like a happy idiot. It makes you giddy as a school girl. It makes you wanna sing to her.

That made the meetings with them more frequent. But they don't understand. They don't understand that it may not be in Rachel Berry's character to hold her hand, but its in you. They dont understand that taking her hand in front of everyone is both a promise and an affirmation of a promise. That its a dream, and a dream come true. That being able to hold her hand is the only reason you're going out there in the first place.

She's anxiously waiting for you when you step out of the makeshift office after another one of those meetings. You want to run to her and reassure her that everything is going to be okay, but a crew hurries over to you and starts prepping. You can clearly see the determination on her face,and you know the mic will stay on her right hand tonight. You smile playfully at her, and she shakes her head but smiles back. You raised an eyebrow and wave your fingers at her from across the room and she laughs.

Something in that laugh tells you that you'll be holding her hand again tonight.


End file.
